The present invention relates to an apparatus for visualizing images, a card with two or more images thereon and a method for visualizing images.
Cards and coins having images thereon which appeal mainly to young people and children, such as images of Pokémon, Harry Potter and cartoon characters from the Fox Kids cartoons, are very popular. Not only are the cards and coins traded at many times the cost price thereof, the cards also have an important influence for advertising purposes and in promoting products. If such cards, with images of for instance Pokémon thereon, are packaged with the products, this can cause the market share of the manufacturer to increase by for instance 10%, as has been shown recently in practice.